Pasado
by vickynya12
Summary: Explica un poco el pasado de riza y Mustang juntos y con algo de amor, humor y algo de por allí P.D: el romance empieza desde el cap 2
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer Fic opinen y ayúdenme con mi proyecto

##############################################################

Era una mañana tranquila en las silenciosas oficinas militares del este (papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo), el coronel Mustang y su equipo se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento exceptuando hawkeye que estaba igual de tranquila que siempre. Hasta que havoc hablo.

-Coronel, ¿cómo es que aprendió alquimia?

-Fácil me enseño el sabio padre de la teniente Hawkeye, fue muy fácil aprender y el me acepto con facilidad para ser su aprendiz, dijo Mustang orgulloso de si mismo

-¿Fácil?, entonces dígame porque tardo tanto en aprender alquimia básica y tardo meses en convencer a mi padre que le enseñara, dijo la rubia mientras continuaba el papeleo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Jajaja coronel yo siempre pensé que era muy bueno con la alquimia desde pequeño, reía el rubio aplastando su cigarro contra el cenicero mientras sacaba otro cigarro

-Teniente la pregunta era hacia a mi, decía Mustang enojado

-Lo siento coronel mejor continúe con el papeleo, decía hawkeye tranquilamente

-Yo no sabía que se conocían desde jóvenes, decía Fuery

-Si nos conocemos desde que tengo 15, decía Mustang

-Si mi padre hubiera sabido que en el futuro te convertirías en militar no te habría enseñado, decía la rubia mientras revisaba unos papeles

-¿Qué? Por qué razón coronel, decía Breda

-El padre de la teniente odiaba a los militares por razones que no comprendo, decía Mustang

-Coronel ¿cómo fue que conoció al padre de la teniente?, decía Falman

-El viejo Grumman me dio la información un día en el bar de madame christmas, decía el pelinegro

-Ese viejo consigue cualquier información, decía Breda

-Y ¿cómo consiguió que el padre de la teniente lo aceptara?, preguntaba Fuery

-Es porque soy una persona muy buena que no pudo resistir a no enseñarme, dijo el alquimista

-Mentira, fue porque creyó que su objetivo fue noble y valiente y por eso lo acepto, dijo hawkeye

-Wow enserio y dígame coronel ¿cuál era su objetivo? , pregunto Fuery

-Proteger hasta la más indefensa y noble alma, dijo el coronel

-Impresionante corone nunca espere eso de usted, dijo Havoc

-¿Qué insinúas?, pregunto el alquimista enojado

-Nada coronel, respondió el rubio tratando de calmarlo

-Mejor continúen con el papeleo antes que les dispare, dijo Hawkeye

-Sí teniente!, respondieron el alquimista y el rubio

#Así pasaron unas horas#

-Impresionante ya es la hora del almuerzo, dijo Falman

-Me retiro, ya termine el papeleo de la mañana, dijo Breda

-Nosotros también nos retiramos, dijo Fuery caminando con Falman

-Yo igual me retiro con el coronel, dijo Havoc

-Si vamos, decía el coronel

-Ustedes dos no den un paso más o les vuelo la cabeza, decía la rubia con un tono serio la teniente mientras les apuntaba

-Teniente ¿qué está haciendo?, preguntaba el pelinegro

-Ustedes tienen que terminar el papeleo para irse, decía la rubia con tono serio

-No, lo hago después, respondió el pelinegro

-Coronel firmo su sentencia de muerte, decía Havoc

-Con que no quiere ah, bueno que le puedo hacer, decía la rubia mientras disparaba rozando el cabello del coronel

-Vamos Havoc hay trabajo que terminar, decía el coronel

-Si coronel terminemos, dijo el rubio

Y después de unas cuantas horas mas de trabajo lograron terminar

-coronel sigue aquí, decía Fuery

-Sí y por fin termine, vamos a comer Havoc, decía el pelinegro

-Señor la cafetería cerro, decía Breda

-No comimos nada, decían el rubio y el pelinegro

-Coronel, Teniente su almuerzo, decía la rubia llegando a la oficina con comida

-Gracias Teniente Hawkeye, decían los dos mientras lloraban de alegría

-Para la próxima terminen antes o si les volare la cabeza, decía Hhawkeye con una sonrisa un tanto macabra

-¡COMO ORDENE TENIENTE PRIMERA!, decían Mustang y Havoc

################################################################################

Ese es el primero de unos cuantos espero recibir consejos y aprender mas sobre esto


	2. Chapter 2

Este es mi capítulo 2 espero que les guste y deme consejos si tienen

#################################################################

Después de Kilos y Kilos de trabajo se había hecho de noche y el equipo de Mustang seguía en la oficina.

-Ese coronel es un mujeriego bueno para nada, decía Breda

-Es cierto nos deja todo este trabajo a nosotros y él se va a una cita, decía Havoc

-Cállense o la teniente los escuchara, decía el más joven de ellos

Hawkeye estaba "tranquila" mientras una misteriosa aura negra la rodeaba

-La teniente se ve algo enojada, decía Falman

-No algo, si no que está enojada, decía el rubio con algo de miedo

-Mejor dejen de hablar de ella o les disparara, decía Breda

-Me retiro, creo que hoy debería descansar un poco, no se queden hasta muy tarde mañana llegara más papeleo, decía Hawkeye

-Descansé bien, decía Fuery amablemente

-No creen que la relación entre esos dos es algo rara, decía Havoc

-Es cierto, después de todo si buscas al coronel es fácil encontrarlo cerca de Hawkeye, decía Breda

-Después de todo se conocen desde hace más tiempo que todos nosotros, y escuche que el último hombre que intento coquetearle a la teniente termino con "extrañas" quemaduras, decía Fuery

-Además cada vez que Hawkeye descubre que tiene una cita hay nuevas marcas de balas, creo que si no las repararan ya no habría oficina, decía Breda

-Saben perfectamente que la teniente jamás rompería las reglas, en especial la de fraternización, decía el rubio

-Tal vez en su pasado paso algo, los dos son muy unidos y tan solo con mirarse saben lo que quieren decir, decía Falman

-Deberíamos preguntarles, decía Breda

-Si lo hacen sean cuidadosos, la teniente les podría disparar, decía Fuery

-Vamos Fuery tú también tienes interés, decía Falman

-Ya es tarde deberíamos irnos, mañana si el coronel llega ay que preguntar más sobre el sospechoso pasado de los dos, decía algo entusiasmado Havoc

#########################################################################################

Espero avanzar más en el siguiente capítulo y espero aprender

es mas corto pero espero que les guste igual

sigan leyendo


	3. Chapter 3

3, 3 Y 3. No había avanzado mucho porque tenía flojera, una pequeña interrupción de jugar Skyrim y una ligera falta de ideas pero no importa por lo menos esta y ahora lean y disfruten

Y los ****** indican el inicio y el fin de los recuerdos sobre su pasado

El Coronel Roy Mustang había llegado un "poco" tarde

-Coronel, que hace llegando a estas horas, preguntaba Hawkeye

-Vamos teniente no es tan tarde, decía alegremente el pelinegro mientras se sentaba

-Son las 11:30 Coronel, por lo menos recuerde los horarios de un trabajo en la milicia, decía enojada la francotiradora

-Esos dos ya están discutiendo sobre lo irresponsable que es el coronel, decía Havoc

-Recuerden que le tenemos que preguntarle al Coronel sobre el pasado de él y la Teniente, decía Breda

-Coronel llego más papeleo, decía Fuery

-¡Que más papeleo!, decía el pelinegro exaltado

-Si Coronel, mejor siga con el papeleo y no salga a citas cuando haya tanto papeleo, decía Hawkeye algo enojada

-Coronel, nos puede decir más sobre su pasado aprendiendo alquimia, preguntaba el rubio

-Claro, todo paso cuando yo tenía 15 años, decía orgullosamente el Coronel

Un joven iba caminando por la ciudad algo perdido, y se encontró con una chica 3 años menor siendo acorralada por 3 bandidos

-Apártense de ella, decía el pelinegro golpeando al más grande de ellos

Los bandidos salieron corriendo cargando al otro

-Gracias, decía la joven rubia

-No fue nada, por ciento sabes dónde queda la casa de los Hawkeye

-Sabes que esa familia fue exiliada desde hace algunos años, además ¿qué vas a hacer allá?, decía la joven rubia

-Voy hacia allá a aprender alquimia, decía Mustang

-En ese caso, es un placer conocerte me llamo Riza Hawkeye, y te puedo llevar donde mi padre, decía la joven pelirrubia

-Gracias, a por cierto soy Roy Mustang, decía el pelinegro mientras sonreía

# En el camino hacia la casa de los Hawkeye #

-Mustang-San porque quiere aprender alquimia de mi padre y no de otro maestro de central

-Eso es porque una persona de confianza me lo recomendó, decía el pelinegro

-No sabía que mi padre fuera algo conocido, ah ya llegamos, decía la pelirrubia

-Es algo grande, decía Mustang entrando a la casa

-Padre ya llegue y viene un joven que quiere ser tu aprendiz, decía la pelirrubia dirigiéndose a un cuarto

-Dile que se largue, decía Berthold Hawkeye

-Señor Hawkeye, viaje desde central para ser su discípulo por favor acépteme, decía Mustang

-No me importa, lárgate, decía el Hawkeye mayor

-Tenga esta es una carta de Grumman, decía Mustang entregándole la carta

-Interesante, de todas formas no es muy peligroso, decía Berthold

-Por favor Señor Hawkeye, decía el pelinegro arrodillado

-Dime cuál es tu propósito si aprendes alquimia, decía Hawkeye mayor

-Proteger hasta la más indefensa y noble alma, decía Mustang aun arrodillado

-Interesante y noble, lo pensare por ahora quédate es en la tercera habitación al lado izquierdo

-Gracias Maestro Hawkeye, decía el pelinegro emocionado

-Te dije que lo pensaría, decía Hawkeye mayor algo molesto

-Bienvenido Mustang-San, decía la pelirrubia

-Así fue como el Maestro Hawkeye me aceptó como aprendiz, decía el pelinegro

-Wow que interesante Coronel, decía Fuery

-Por cierto ya es hora del almuerzo vamos a comer, decía el pelirrubio

-Si ya tengo hambre, vamos, decía el pelirrubio mientras todos salían de la oficina

#########################################################################

Bueno esa fue la tercera parte espero que les guste y díganme como esta


End file.
